computerprojectsdufffandomcom-20200215-history
Programmer
' Programmer' In a simple way, computer programmer is the person who writes, debugs, maintains, and tests programs and software to reach a certain goal. Like what we did the pong game, but a programmer will do much more higher level programs. As a programmer, you have to learn different languages and use different tools and software to solve the tasks. Computer programmers are hired in different industry which means it is easy to find a job, and it is a high salary job, too. Daily work A programmer needs to learn different computer languages like C, C++, Java and so on. When they are programming for a certain task, after clearly knowing what goal they are reaching, fist thing they need to do is choosing what language they will use based on the different condition. A programmer spends most of their work time on writing codes, and for some challenging tasks, you may also spend time on thinking about the general structure and writing diagram. Then programmers will test their codes and debug, maintain and retest it. Programmers will also write a report for customer to add their need to do more changes for the final program. Steps to program: Defining the problem --> planning the solution --> coding the program --> testing the program --> documenting the program Not only working with computer, sometimes, you may need to work in a group with other programmers so you have to coordinate with them to make sure your programs fit together well. You will also have meetings with your boss, the customer and system analysts. Tools and software they use Programming languages: eg : Java, C language, C++, Python. C language: C is one of the oldest languages, which is developed in 1972 by Dennis Ritchie at Bell Labs. C is available on almost all the platforms. A lot of other language like C++ and Java are developed based on C. Python: Python was created to 1991. This programming language is very easy to read so that it is great for beginners to start with. It powers some of the famous websites, too like Instagram and pinterest. Google invents heavily on Python in the past 10 years. Java: Java language is developed in 1995 by Sun Microsystems. It can be run on Windows, Linux, and vice versa systems. That is the reason why java is used widely. C++: C++ is developed in 1983 to solve the problems of C language. C++ powers some of the most popular desktop applications such as Firefox and Adobe software. The demand for C++ programmer is high. Tools and software: As a programmer, you are supposed to use different tools and software which are called integrated development environment (short form as IDE). A programmer needs to choose good IDE to solve the specific tasks. It is very common that a programmer can use dozens of different programming tools. The most common software programmers use are Eclipse and IAR. There are also special tools for different systems, like Visual Studio for Windows system, SK Studio for Samsung system and AVR Studio for Atmel system. Career paths 1) Programmer: Write a very simple detailed design document, conducts coding 2) System engineer: Write detailed designs of individual sub-applications for a middle or large project. 3) Senior system engineer: Write basic designs or detailed designs of the levels of sub-system or individual sub-application for middle or large project. Work with a project leader to attend negotiation meetings with clients 4) Project leader: Be responsible for the actual works and the individual schedule management in every process from Standardizing of Requirements to system testing. 5) Project manager Manage total schedule, individual subsystems and budget of the project 6) IT system consultant Adjust the relations among respective systems and respective work sections as well as negotiates with individual vendor The type of company/ industry Programmers are hired in any industries using computer technology. The kind of industry which has the strongest need of programmers is computer-based corporations such as Microsoft and also smart phone corporations like Apple. Programmers are hired for programming different products. The electronic alarms we use are all programmed by programmers. Programmers also work in hospital, government office, school and etc. Salary Average salary in Ontario is $56,282 As your get more work experience, your salary will also increase. Education requirement Based on the data from Bureau of Labour, company which relates to computer field will ask for a minimum of a bachelor degree of computer program or other programs relate to computer technology when hire a computer programmer. However, degree is not the only rule to hire a programmer. Experience and individual certification are also factors of companies to hire a programmer. If your degree is not high enough but you have enough experience, you can get a programming job as well. The kind of personality From different jobs advertising for programmers, these are the most common requests for a programmer’s personality. They need attention on details They need to cooperate with others productively They also need good communication skill and problem solving skill They have to manage themselves very well, like setting a goal, doing daily planning, and deadline Based on the above, programmer is a very attractive job. First, it is easy to find a job as a programmer and the salary of being a programmer is also high. You may need to use your brain a lot to solve different problems, but you will find it interesting if you enjoy it. Quiz Multiple choice 1. 1. Which of the following is the best language for a beginner to start with ? A. C B. Java C. Python 2. 2. In which level of a programmer’s career path, he writes basic designs or detailed designs of the levels of sub-system or individual sub-application for middle or large project? A. Programmer B. Senior system engineer C. Project leader 3. Fill in blanks 4. What are the five steps to program? Defining the problem --> ________________________ --> coding the program --> _________________________ --> documenting the program True or false 5. 5. You can get a programmer job with a bachelor degree of history 6. 6. You don’t have a bachelor degree, but you have worked as a programmer for 15 years. You are not able to find a programmer job at all. 7. 7. C is one of the oldest programming language 8. 8. Programmers only work with computer and write codes. Short answer 9. 9. Can you be a programmer without communication skills? Explain why. 1 10. What does “IDE” stand for? Answer: 1. C 2. B 3. Project manager c 4. Planning the solution, test the program 5. F 6. F 7. T 8. F 9. No. because you need to cooperate with others in one project and you need to communicate with them well to make sure that your codes can fit together well. You will also have meeting with your boss, client and system analyst. 10. Integrated development environment Links http://money.usnews.com/careers/best-jobs/computer-programmer http://www.ehow.com/about_6130059_kind-companies-hire-computer-programmers_.html http://homepage.cs.uri.edu/faculty/wolfe/book/Readings/Reading13.htm https://www.udemy.com/blog/best-programming-language/ http://nobworks.co.jp/nobworks/english/career.html